


Stale Bagels

by WriterFromTheVoid



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Bagels, Chaos, M/M, This is my first ship fanfic it might not be good, Why did I make this fanfiction, slinky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFromTheVoid/pseuds/WriterFromTheVoid
Summary: Pinky always saw Slim Pigguns as a rival. Trying to make  as much chaos as him. So why is he starting to feel different now?
Relationships: Pinky/Slim Pigguns
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Stale Bagels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ship fanfic. It's not going to be the best.

It was a quiet Windsday in the valley. Well-it used to be quiet. Pinky was being his usual chaotic self and bothering the other sweetypies. Mao Mao wasn’t around since he was busy fighting a monster in the forest. So this meant Pinky could basically do whatever he wanted. Everyone feared Pinky. If you said “I don’t fear Pinky” you are a liar. Almost everyone in the valley feared him or at least was disgusted by him. Though there was one sweetypie, Pinky himself. Only he seemed to be fine with how he acted.

Usually, This would be around the time where Pinky would steal some bagels from the dumpster. However the moment he had gotten there he didn’t smell the usual smell of the bagels. In fact, it seemed like there had been no bagel at all and when the rhino walked over. He was correct. The bagels were in fact gone from the dumpster.

Did someone perhaps take him before he did? But who else would share the love of stale bagels? Pinky was about to leave when he thought he saw someone dragging a bag of bagels. 

A mixed emotion of confusion and anger on why someone had stolen his bagels he decided to follow the person who had stolen them from Pinky who tried to steal them first.

Pinky had started to chase the person who had the bagels. After all, they stopped him from stealing them first which seemed no fair to him, so if he couldn’t have them why should anyone else get to have them? The person had been a bit fast for Pinky rushing into the streets of the valley filled with some other sweetypies trying their best to avoid the rhino not trying to be involved in whatever he had been doing. It was Pinky after all. Why would anyone want to help him?

Finally, the person he had been chasing had stopped dropping the bag, with all the bagels within falling out onto the ground. They had been gross before since they had been in the dumpster but now they had been scattered all across the ground. Pinky was now mostly bad. He couldn’t even eat them anymore(though it was probably not a good idea to eat them in the first place). The person who had the bag before was a yellow pig who had a pink heart on his tummy.

Pinky didn’t recognize him for a second, but then he realized that he had been his rival, Slim Pigguns. Always causing as much chaos as he did. Even though Pinky saw him as a rival, Slim Pigguns had seen Pinky as more of a friend. I mean both of them caused chaos, so Slim Pigguns thought why not just be friends and cause chaos together? Pinky did not agree to this however and after the whole chase over the bagels he would probably just see him as a rival more. 

“Hi, Pinky!” Slim Pigguns spoke casually as if he didn’t just drop bagels on the ground. Pinky, still annoyed at this, didn't seem to answer. “Sorry about the bagels.” He apologized trying to pick them up but Pinky just muttered a “It’s fine.” the bagels had been ruined now. Pinky wore an angry expression. “What if we make more bagels?” Slim Pigguns asked. Even though the bagels wouldn’t taste the same as the usual dumpster ones. It had still been better than nothing. “Why not.” Pinky replied. The only problem was that neither of them knew how to make bagels. But I’m saving that for chapter 2. Goodnight people who bothered to read this.


End file.
